run into flowers
by rycbar
Summary: eleven/river; post 07x05 ― "Bukan aku lagi yang membunuhmu, sweetie. Kau yang membunuh dirimu sendiri," gumamnya. "Secara perlahan."


**warning: **OOC berat, spoilers buat seri 5, 6, & 7 + P.S, serta tidak akurat.  
**disclaimer: **doctor who © bbc  
**catatan: **P.S. bikin nangis. dan bwahahahaha, gua menghancurkan karaketer doctor. eeeeeeeep!

* * *

River mengintip dari dalam TARDIS, menonton Doctor menjalankan peraturan pertama seperti biasanya di hadapan si kecil Amelia Pond. Wajah yang begitu polos sebelum menghadapi petualangan-petualangan ajaib bersama Doctor, yang dirangkum Doctor dengan seratus kata dengan kecepatan angin tornado di Amerika sebelum mengambil langkah yang berat kembali ke TARDIS tercinta.

Amy melontarkan suatu pertanyaan dengan suara kecil, raut wajah kebingungan mulai mengotori wajahnya yang manis. River melihat Doctor berjongkok di hadapan Amy yang masih duduk di atas koper kecilnya, membelai rambut oranyenya dengan tangannya yang besar beberapa kali sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Dan ketika Doctor mulai melangkah di atas kayu-kayu dan rerumputan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang memecah kedamaian masa kecil Amy, River segera berlari ke konsol, mengecek monitor seraya Doctor menutup pintu TARDIS.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya River.

"_Yes, yes_, aku ingin pergi," jawab Doctor dengan singkat. Tangannya mencengkeram erat selusur tangga. "Aku ingat ada planet yang permukaannya penuh akan bunga. Sudah di-_vote _oleh para penjelajah galaksi sebagai planet paling romantis ketiga. Dan kupikir, aku mempunyai _mood _yang bagus untuk melihat bunga-bunga – jika planet itu tidak punya wabah penyakit seperti ketika aku membawa Amy dan Rory ke Apalapucia"―mata telanjang yang kekanak-kanakan itu menjadi sendu―"atau lebah-lebah raksasa yang bersiap menerkam kita berdua mengingat planet itu penuh dengan bunga dan nektar, yang berarti perut mereka bakal buncit."

River mengerjapkan matanya lambat pada Doctor, mendengar rasa bersalah dalam nada ceria Doctor saat menyebut salah satu petualangan yang ia belum dengar sebelumnya. "Jadi kau mau pergi ke sana?" tanya River, mencoba mengklarifikasi pilihan Doctor.

"Ya, aku ingin pergi," katanya. "Tapi mungkin kita harus pergi ke tempat lain dulu."

"Di mana?"

Doctor menaruh kedua tangannya di wajah, mendiamkan tangannya sesaat di sana sebelum meluncur ke rambutnya. "Bumi. 2021."

River menatapnya sesaat, mencoba mempelajari gerak-gerik Doctor sebelum menaruh tangannya di atas tuas dan menariknya. Ia menggumam, "Bukan aku lagi yang membunuhmu, _sweetie_. Kau yang membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Secara perlahan," balas Doctor sambil memejamkan mata – menjadi Tuhan yang kesepian di anak tangga TARDIS.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin kau tak mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Doctor. Tangannya sudah bersiap untuk membuka pintu TARDIS. "Ia kakekmu! Kau tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kakekmu!"

"_Sorry, sweetie_. Aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya saat aku masih memegang nama Mels," kata River dengan senyum kecil. "Lagipula aku belum menyelesaikan _Melody Malone_, jadi aku harus melewatkannya."

"Tapi ia belum tahu kau itu cucunya!" timpal Doctor dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti menjerit. "Ia sendirian dan ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal mengenai dirimu. Baiklah kau memang lebih tua daripada orang tuamu, tapi aku sudah membawa Brian ke Siluria sebelumnya dan ia mengemudikan kapal luar angkasa milik Silurian jadi ia pasti mengerti soal, kau tahu, _timey wimey stuff_."

"Aku mengerti, Doctor. Aku hanya tak mau pergi menemuinya. Tidak baik bagi jantungnya," kata River. Doctor memandangnya cukup tajam, merasakan rahasia di balik kalimatnya, jadi River menambahkan, "_Spoilers_."

Doctor mendesah dan membuka pintu TARDIS, tahu bahwa rahasia River harus terkupas dengan sendirinya. River pun memutuskan untuk menunggu cintanya sambil melanjutkan ceritanya – yang sebenarnya sekedar alasan untuk menghindari Brian. Jari-jarinya berada di atas mesin tik dan ia mulai menekan tombol-tombolnya.

Ketika River sudah mulai memasuki bab kesebelas, Doctor kembali masuk ke dalam TARDIS dengan ekspresi yang ia sudah terlalu sering lihat dalam dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Kau punya saudara laki-laki dan kau tahu itu," kata Doctor dengan nada muram.

"Ya," kata River. "Dan Anthony lebih tua daripada Kakek. Lebih tua daripada aku. Makanya kubilang kalau aku bertemu dengannya, ia pasti jantungan."

"Tidak juga. Ia sudah beradaptasi dengan segala situasi seperti itu," celetuk Doctor. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berjalan melewati River, menuruni tangga dan duduk di ayunan di bawah lantai tempat konsol TARDIS berdiri kokoh.

Ada rasa khawatir yang merayap naik menuju otaknya, jadi River mengikuti jejak Doctor. Doctor terduduk di ayunan, di antara kabel-kabel besar dan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan, tak cukup megah untuk menyembunyikan air mata di lapisan korneanya.

Doctor yang menyadari keberadaan River hanya berkata, "Ia memaafkanku, River. Ia memaafkan orang idiot sepertiku, yang membuat anak dan menantunya terperangkap di masa lalu. Tak bisa kembali. Ia memaafkan aku."

River menarik napas panjang sebelum menaruh sikunya di atas bahu Doctor, mendorong pelan kepala Doctor untuk bersandar di bahunya sementara jemarinya menelusuri kulit kepalanya, terlihat seperti ibu yang menenangkan anaknya.

"Kau ingat seluruh perkataanmu saat aku membunuhmu?" tanya River. Hidungnya menggesek pelan bahunya; Doctor mengangguk pelan. "_'And you are forgiven. Always and completely forgiven,'" _kutip River.

* * *

Doctor langsung berlari menuju bunga-bunga yang terhampar di seluruh permukaan planet. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda lebah-lebah raksasa atau invasi Sontaran atau apapun yang biasanya mengubah rencana awalnya (liburan) menjadi misi penyelamatan dunia. Si Time Lord itu berputar di antara bebungaan sebelum merentangkan lengannya ke River.

"Ahahaha, ini cantik sekali! River, ambil radio! Aku benar-benar punya _mood _yang bagus untuk berdansa."

"Ini berarti kencan," komentar River, tersenyum ke tingkah kekanak-kanakan yang mulai kembali ke diri Doctor. Ia mengambil radio dari dalam TARDIS dan membawanya ke samping Doctor. Lagu terputar secara ajaib meski frekuensi yang didapat bukan dari bumi. Alam semesta dan teknologi benar-benar besar.

Doctor mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menggoyangkannya seperti lengan ubur-ubur ketika mendengar lagu yang begitu familier. River yang duduk saja di atas bunga-bunga hanya tertawa, menampilkan senyum yang dibingkai rambut yang eksotis.

"Itu benar-benar memalukan!" celetuk River.

Doctor menyeringai. "Asal tahu saja ya, aku menari seperti ini dan anak-anak _benar-benar _menyukaiku. Kurasa, Profesor Song, aku harus mendaftar ke kontes dansa."

Radionya pun memutar lagu dansa Rory dan Amy. Suara James Morrison mengalun pelan di antara bunga-bunga. Doctor terkesiap dan River mulai waspada. Ia segera mematikan radio.

"Baiklah, Doctor. Sepertinya kehadiranku mengingatkanmu terus pada ayah dan ibuku, jadi aku minta kau untuk mengantarku ke Universitas Luna."

"Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin berdansa? _It's a lovely song_."

"Aku tidak melakukan perkawinan. Termasuk dansa di perkawinan. Termasuk berdansa menggunakan lagu yang diputar di perkawinan ayah dan ibuku." River mendesah dan memeluk Doctor. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirimu, Doctor. Tolong."

Doctor sama sekali tidak menjawab.

* * *

TARDIS mengeluarkan suara khasnya, kemudian keheningan jatuh di antara mereka, yang berdiri di ambang pintu TARDIS, menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan intens dan kesedihan tertuang masuk ke dalam mata mereka berdua.

"Jangan coba untuk pergi sendirian, Doctor."

"Kalau pendamping baruku perempuan, jangan cemburu," kata Doctor, setengah bercanda, setengah serius.

Ia mencium pipinya dengan singkat. "Tentu saja tidak, _sweetie_."

* * *

(np: little talks by of monsters and men; makassar, 15/10/2012)


End file.
